The Queen Is Back
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: After reading a spoiler, I feel like I have to write this. So if you want to be surprised, please don’t read.


The Queen Is Back...

**After reading a spoiler, I feel like I have to write this. So if you want to be surprised, please don't read.**

_This is my take on Connie's return, based on a spoiler I read on Connie Beauchamp's Wikipedia page. _

**In an upcoming episode, both Michael and Elliot will visit Connie and persuade her to return - but the only way Connie will ever set foot in Holby again is if Vanessa leaves.**

Lying in bed, Connie Beauchamp was fast asleep, ungracefully drooling on the pillow in slumber.

A kind and reassuring face looked down at her, Grace in his arms. He'd never realised that he could love someone as instantaneously as he loved her. But here they were, 2 months later. Even working at 2 different hospitals didn't thwart them, her at St James and him at St Lukes, their relationship was still as strong as an ox.

He laid Grace next to Connie, and slid in beside them, holding the 2 of them close.

After a few minutes, Grace began to squirm uncomfortably, making Connie stir.

Stretching out wide and yawning, Connie turned around to face her daughter.

'I should've known it was you Gracie,' she said affectionately, pulling her daughter into her lap and holding her close.

She looked sideways to face her other bed buddy. 'I gather this was your doing Mr Peterson?'

Holding Connie and Grace close, George Peterson said, 'Who me? Never...'

'Hmmm Liar...' she said, pulling him into a kiss.

Once their kiss had broken, Grace had squirmed out of bed and was now standing by her Mum, grinning cheekily whilst giggling.

'Oh you little monkey,' said Connie, stretching once she had sat up properly. 'Oh well, better get up.'

'Ah, come on Connie,' said George. 'Come back to bed. It's 7am on our day off!'

'You can go back to bed if you like, mini me won't go back to sleep now,' said Connie diplomatically.

'Hmm, a mini you. She really is...Bet she'll break a few hearts,' he said, gazing at the sheer likeness between the two of them.

'Hmmm,' she replied. 'Like her mother.'

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and took her daughter's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

'Georgie no coming?' asked Grace innocently.

'No sweetheart, Georgie isn't coming,' she said softly. 'A little monkey woke him up on his day off after he worked late and got home at 4am.'

'Ohhhh,' said Grace softly back, not having a clue what her Mum was talking about.

'When you're a CT consultant like Mummy and Georgie, you'll understand,' replied Connie.

'I gonna fix people's hearts and be the boss,' said Grace eagerly.

'That you understand,' said Connie, laughing to herself, marveling at how right George was about Grace being a mini-her.

After reaching the kitchen, Connie sat Grace down at the table and set about preparing her breakfast.

Five minutes later, Grace was happily munching away at fruit salad and cereal in her Peter Rabbit bowl and Connie was sipping her coffee and waiting for her fruit toast to pop in the toaster.

As the toast popped, Connie's phone rang. Taking out the toast and putting it on a plate, she picked up the phone.

'Hello. Elliot! Long time no speak, or see for that matter. How are you?'

'Hi Connie. Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've been good, still on the diet on a desperate bid to keep the angina away. No more stops at Krispy Kreme and no takeaways with Martha when we can't be bothered to cook,' he replied with a hearty chuckle. 'How have you and Grace been?'

'Yeah, I've been great, Grace is good too. New jobs going great, new man in my life, I couldn't be happier.'

'That's great Connie!' exclaimed Elliot happily. 'When can we catch up properly, eh? When's your next day off?'

'It's my day off now,' she said coolly. 'Feel free to stop by anytime. We'll be here.'

'Okay, I'll take you up on that,' he replied. 'See you later.'

'You too,' she replied with a smile. 'Bye.'

Putting down the phone, she took a bit out of her toast. Once she had swallowed, she smiled to herself and said, 'Elliot Hope, I know your game. You've never been able to fool me, and now is no exception.'

'Unca Ellie!' exclaimed Grace.

'Yes Gracie, Uncle Elliot's coming over sometime today,' she replied with a smirk.

'YAY!' exclaimed Grace loudly.

'Shhh,' said Connie in hushed tones. 'You'll wake up George.'

'Ok,' said Grace quietly.

Hours passed. In that time, Connie had managed to shower and get dressed, and had managed to get Grace all ready and in front of the TV while she did some paperwork. George was still fast asleep.

There was a knock on the door. Connie smiled, and stood up, walking to the other side of the room to answer it.

'I should've known you would show up today....'

Her sentence was cut off when she saw not just Elliot standing on her doorstep, but Michael as well.

'Why are you here Mr Spence?' she asked harshly, making Michael wince.

'Can we come in?' he asked. 'It's freezing out here.'

'Fine,' she replied snappily, opening the doorway a little wider.

The two men edged their way in. Walking a step behind them, Connie gestured for them to sit down. As they sat down, Connie briefly left the room, and returned with Grace in her arms.

'Unca Elliot!' exclaimed Grace, holding her arms out to him.

'Hey there little B,' he replied, taking her into his arms and giving her a hug. 'You've got so big since I last saw you.'

Grace nodded enthusiastically. She then saw George emerge from the corridor.

'GEORGIE!' she yelled, running from Elliot's arms to George's.

'Hey Gracie,' he said, hugging her. 'Who's that talking to your Mummy?'

'That's Unca Ellie and Mike,' said Grace beaming.

'Ohhh, from Mummy's old hospital?'

Grace nodded in reply.

Picking her up, George joined the others in the living room.

'You must be Michael Spence and Elliot Hope. I gathered from Gracie's introduction of Unca Ellie and Mike. Connie speaks very highly of the two of you. I'm George Peterson,' he said, shaking their hands.

'Ohh, the CT consultant from St Lukes?' asked Michael, receiving a nod in reply. 'Your reputation precedes you.'

'Why thank you,' replied George smugly, making Connie glare at him.

'Barbie dolls!' yelled Grace eagerly.

'You're right, I did promise you today we'd go and get you a new Barbie,' said George. 'I'll just get my keys and we'll go.'

'Okay,' said Connie, giving him a brief kiss. 'Don't forget her coat and carseat. And no boy racer driving.'

'As if I would,' he replied, kissing her again.

Saying his goodbyes to Elliot and Michael, George left, hand in hand with Grace.

As the door shut, Michael and Elliot looked at Connie.

'It's good to see you happy,' said Elliot with a smile.

'Cut to the chase Elliot, why are you and Michael here?'

'Okay okay Connie, don't bite our heads off,' replied Michael defensively, holding his hands up.

'We want you back at Holby City,' declared Elliot.

'Oh right, just give me the papers, where do I sign?' said Connie, sarcasm evident in her voice.

'Connie, hear us out,' pleaded Michael.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'm listening.'

'Your replacement, he's so God awful. He's borderline incompetent, he's a useless surgeon. And if I'm honest, I miss working with you. We're a team, and after working with you, I can't work with anything less than the best, and you're it,' said Elliot confidently.

'The board has agreed to up your pay and has set aside funding for you to have an assistant,' said Michael. 'Come on Connie! This deal is way better than what St James can give you and you know it. Come back to Holby City!'

'It's tempting to come back,' said Connie after some thought. 'Even without all of the extras to my paypacket, I miss everyone. Even Donna and Maria giggling around the place. But I cannot, no, I will not work in the same hospital as that woman. You know who I'm talking about, both of you do. I refuse to work with Vanessa Lytton as my boss. So, cards on the table gentleman. While she's there, there's no chance of me coming back. You go tell the board that.'

Exhaling deeply, Michael said, 'Okay. But you know this wouldn't be the first time I had to get rid of a CEO for you?'

'And what do you mean by that?' asked Elliot.

'Michael pushed Jayne into leaving,' said Connie. 'He told her that the hospital couldn't afford to lose me, but they could lose her. Going to use that excuse again Michael?'

'I liked Jayne, and I like Vanessa,' said Michael. 'I like you as well, when you're not being a bitch. But, as Director of Surgery, I weigh up the pros and cons. You bring a hell of a lot of fame and publicity to the hospital, I'm not denying that. I'd actually go as far to say that you make the hospital what it is, you give it its reputation. We can't lose that. So, personal feelings aside, what's best for the hospital is to lose her and take you back. The board agrees with me and told me whatever it takes to get you back. They realised that to swing you, they may have to get rid of Vanessa. And she's leaving quietly.'

'Wow,' said Connie, her mind overflowing from too much information. 'And the extras you mentioned? Still applicable?'

'Yes, you get to interview candidates as soon as you return,' said Elliot.

'I'd have to work out my notice at St James', said Connie. 'But, if the board lives up to its promises and sacks Vanessa or persuades her to leave, I will come back.'

'Promise?' asked Elliot.

'Promise,' said Connie firmly.

'See you in 4 weeks,' said Michael.

'You will be,' said Connie.

'We better be off,' said Elliot, walking out of the house.

'The queen is back,' said Michael to Elliot, smirking.


End file.
